


We'll Go To War

by thughaonotminghao



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Hyunjae is the king and the other members are his right hand men, Inspired by the 2020 Mama, Other, SKZ are the new rebels/kings, Swearing, and Ateez are pirates, duh - Freeform, wow am i fucking basic or what, yes like in all of the k dramas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thughaonotminghao/pseuds/thughaonotminghao
Summary: King Jaehyun just wanted one council meeting without incident.
Kudos: 4





	We'll Go To War

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! Obviously this fic was inspired by the 2020 MAMA but with my love for historical K-Dramas sprinkled in for the flare

The doors crashed opened, "Your majesty! Your majesty!" Jaehyun looked up from his scroll, "What is going on? Who allowed him in?" The messenger bowed before the throne, "Forgive me your majesty. An urgent message has come Goseong." he replied, handing Jaehyun a scroll. Jaehyun opened the scroll and read the contents. He threw down the scroll in frustration, "Younghoon, gather the others. Tell them to bring their swords. The rest of you can retire to your quarters for the day."

* * *

The eleven men rode into Goseong and were horrified with what they saw, "Oh my goodness." Joonyoung muttered. Sunwoo dismounted and went up to one of the civilians, "Excuse me. May I ask what happened?" "Pirates," she managed to stutter out. He walked back to the others, "We have to go to the pier."

* * *

"Captain, I didn't realize you were so uncivilized." Hongjoong ripped his cutlass out of a body, "I could say the same for you Commander. But we both want the royals done with, don't we? Why don't we work together? Our armies combined could overpower Revealia's!" the pirate offered. Chan shook his head, " _You_ want the royals done with. I want you and King Jaehyun to stop fighting like 6 year olds. You know I preach peace between the three kingdoms. Illusia and Mia can coexist peacefully with Revealia. But you don't want that. Because you are a power hungry monster who won't stop."

"Well said Mr. Bang Chan. Now must you really kill my people when you can just kill me?" Jaehyun rode up to the two groups of eight. On his left was Kim Hongjoong, the Pirate King and his seven most treasured crew mates. They rule their kingdom of Aurora from the sea.

And on his right, Bang Chan, leader of a group of rebels that had taken the south eastern part of the peninsula which was now known as Mia. They were the bigger problem in Jaehyun's opinion. With Bang Chan's way of words and what not, they could take over the peninsula very easily. "I'm afraid it's been difficult to get in contact with you King Jaehyun," Hongjoong said with spite, "You've ignored my various letters, begging for your attention."

Chan chuckled, "You are full of shit Captain Hongjoong." "You could very easily fall in that category Commander Chan," Jaehyun snapped back, "Both of you, call off your men. We should handle this like civilized leaders, shouldn't we?"

Hongjoong started laughing, "Do you hear yourself? We had the chance to be civilized leaders. But you denied the chance. I suggest you ready your army. Because I plan to march to your capitol with the full force of mine in two days."

"You don't get to call the shots in my kingdom," Jaehyun growled. "I'm afraid I have to agree with Captain Hongjoong," Chan chimed in, "You've ignored the Captain's as well as my own letters asking to talk about the futures of our nations. You call yourself a more competent king than your father but frankly, I don't see the difference."

"How dare you bring up the late king!" Juyeon yelled as he drew his sword.

"Juyeon! Restrain yourself," Hyunjae pleaded, "Sorry about my brother. He's still sensitive about our father's death."

"No matter. Two days King Jaehyun. Two days," Hongjoong chuckled, "Commander Chan, I hope you consider my offer." "I will send you a message after talking it over with my council," the commander replied.

The two leaders left. "What do we do your majesty? If Illusia and Mia form an alliance, Revealia could be wiped out. Our army is no match to both of theirs," Chanhee exclaimed. Haknyeon scratched his head, "But there's also no way to tell if Commander Chan will give Captain Hongjoong full support."

Jaehyun smirked, "One step ahead of you. The captain has a well known tradition of having a party with his army the night before any war. Hyungseo has left to disguise himself as part of the servers there. We'll play their little game of war. But I'm afraid they'll have to learn not to play by the rules. Isn't that right?

Kim Seungmin?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! I didn't expect this to become a multi chaptered work but it is lol. I don't know when the next chapter will be up but it will be soon! Happy New Year!
> 
> -Yuna


End file.
